The Knight of Two souls
by Nightmare7308
Summary: A demon lord name Zeff goes to the world of Naruto and offer him a deal. How will it affect everyone as well who else has a secret that could change everything some crossover with other may happen but is not a main part of the story
1. Chapter 1 The pact

**_This is a story that was diving me insane oh and by the way_ _I own none of Naruto this is Just a Fan based story that I made_**

 _CHAPTER I The Pact_

Two Souls. Two Demons. One Body. I wonder how life for this boy will turn out, but first, he has to meet the presumed demon in his mind. We find Naruto on his ninth birthday in his apartment hiding from the people that would attack him for a reason he is about to find out. You might ask why some people would hurt this boy? Well, the answer is most see him as a monster and demon that destroyed their lives nine-year prior, but some see him as a child that seemed to be cursed by the fates them selfs. One of the people who hated him was an Anbu the came up with a plan to burn him alive, but he first had to knock him out to do that, and to the Anbu credit his plan was working, and he knocks Naruto out. Now all he has to do is set the fire and leave.

#In Naruto mindscape#

Naruto is waking up in a sewer, and his first thought was _'I hope this is not my mind if it is I will scream'_ *Drip...DripDrip*' or _I will go mental with that.'_ With the Kyuubi he was in his cage going mental with that dammed leaking pipe in his jailer's mind then he sensed his presence in the mindscape and came up with a devious plan. At that moment Naruto walks in and stood in front of a giant cage with a paper seal with seal written on it and asked, "where am I and where is the exit?" That when he notices the giant fox that had nine tails in the cage. Naruto then wonder how he missed the titanic fox their, but before he could say and anything the Kyuubi smirked evilly and said: " this is your mind mortal and-" before he could say anything else naruto lost it then shouted, " NO NO NO! Why oh why can I change this, please tell me I can change this fox. That dammed leaking pipe will drive me insane I can't." At this, the fox was speechless and nothing to say at the moment. After an extended time watching his jailer lose his mind, he was going to stop him when a voice both claimed Naruto and made the Kyuubi got nervous. **" Hello, how are you doing?"**  
"HOW AM I DOING! Sorry who are you how and how are you in my mind."  
 **"Wow, you ask who I am, but not of him? By the way names Zeff."** The stranger identified as. At that moment the Kyuubi try to get away from him but failed. Naruto notices how the fox act near this guy named Zeff, so he asked, " so what are you doing in my mind you never answered that." At that, Zeff smirked and thought _ **' wow, he the right person for the job I have'**_ and said: **"well I came here to make a deal with both of you."** Naruto knows there was more to this, plus he did not answer his question, so he asked." What is this deal about and what is the price that we have to pay." At that, there was a silence, and the Kyuubi thought one and only one thing have claim down during the conversation between his jailer and Zeff, _'wow he acts like how I was when I was younger, we could have been friends to bad he will die here.'_ Then Zeff laugh at the boy in front of him, he neither realized who he was or the power that he was trying to choke the boy with and thought"Well **_'man, he is just like Kura, before he became the Nine tail fox, and he even claim down a bit when naruto stated to talk to me.'"_ my deal is this, I let you have back all your power Kura, and you well, tell you who your parents are when you're ready but you will have to wear this ring. As well let me tamper with that seal on Kura here as well as have your souls merged together. Oh and be for I forget you two have to face your inner demons as well, oh and that the only way to change your mindscape"** Zeff mention that last part in passing and now he waits for his answer. Before Naruto accepts the deal or not he had a question on his mind, so he asked it, " so who Kura?" At this Kura face faulted in his cage causing Zeff to laugh his ass off at the blond in front of him. Then the Kyuubi regained his senses and state to his jailer " That would be my kid the grate **NINE TAIL FOX** at your service" " I like your name better than your title Kura so can we be friends" Naruto said with his fox-like grin, then continue " ok I will-" "I would warn against that kid," Kura said to Naruto. That when Zeff mentioned off-hand **" Yea, you could tack my deal or both of you fry, it's your choice."** At that moment both Kura and Naruto fell in to sink like they were already one in the same and said,  
"We except your deal Zeff." At this Zeff smiled and said, **" for the blood of ages and demons hear now that the Knight Of Two Soul walks again. He will walk the age came forth reaper of death and bound their souls and destiny to eternity let them have back power once theirs let them live and fight for peace, Show them the path that lies before them so they can choose. Let this be done in for my name is Zeferen Larin for they have signed the pact with me."** After that, they both felt an amazing flow into them, then they felt immense pain, but before they black out they head Zeff say. **" Don't attack the village for what they have done to you, and tell the 3rd of what happens to Kura on the day he attacked till next time see you around my warrior."** With that darkness took them both.

 _ **That is how all this starts hope you like it bye**_


	2. Chapter 2 The ring

**Nightmare7308:I do not own Naruto or any thing that may pop up in this this story except my own ideas and plot points that I come up with**

 **Zeff: he does not even control me.**

 **Nightmare7308: why are you here.**

 **Zeff:I'm here because I can be so let start**

normal speech

YELLING

In the demon langue written

 _normal though/ **demon thought**_

 **demon/d hunter speech**

 **DEMONS/d hunter YELLING**

 ** _SPELL/JUSUS_**

CHAPTER II The ring

"Uh...man...where...where am I," Naruto said out loud, then he looked around an notice two things. One was now the ring1 he wair on his right-hand middle finger, that was sapphire blue. The second thing was a letter that had on the front 'From Zeff your best friend and demon lord.' After rinding that Naruto shook his head at the demon lords antics. Wondering if he is one, then at that moment, Kura said **"hey kid mind swapping with me I want to read that note. Oh, and to talk to me, think it ok."** Naruto was shocked for a second then he remembered what happen to him, then thought _'ok but how do I swap with you.'_  
"It something the ring might be able to do, just look at it."  
At that moment that Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi, the Third Hokage stepped into the hospital room happy that his adopted grandson only in mind because of the council interference in that but was still glad he came out of the fire ok. He had punished the anbu for his actions, but he did wonder what that power was at Naruto apartment. At first, he thought it the Kyuubi power, but the "chackra2" felt different, and not only that, but it felt like the balance of the wold was right there. That how he found out naruto apartment was on fire next to it the scared-shitless anbu that did it, but now not the time to think on that. He had to see if the boy was truly ok at the same moment that the 3rd was in thought. Naruto heard Zeff Voice in his head. **"Hello knight, know before you interrupt me that this is only a recorded message that only you and Kura can hear... ok well I just wanted to tell you how to swap say or think of the person you want to trade with and say their name NOT THEIR TITLE! Ok got it bye, for now, the knight of two souls."** Naruto now stairs at his adopted grandfather with a foxy grin on his face. That when the 3rd asked, " How are you doing Naruto-Kun, you had me worry a bit there when I got you here last night." Right when Sarutobi said that Naruto put down his head then raise it a with a serious look in his eye's and asked: "Is there anything I should know like what was inside of me, or who my parents Hokage-Sama." The 3rd hear that, and his heart fell hearing that form Naruto, but when he looked into the boys, he saw pain, betrayal, and understanding. So he steeled himself and said "yes Naruto there is, and to be honest I what to tell you but your father said one last thing before he dies in my presence with your mother "Don't tell him who we were intel he is 15," but your mother gave me a request. I guess I failed that one she told me and I quote 'Sorry son we are going to die we love you, HEY old man, tell him to talk to Kura when he needs help this is not the fox falt.' That it." After Naruto heard his grandfather in his eyes say that he now knows that they love him, but he was going punch his fother in the gut for that in the afterlife when he gets there." Thank you for telling me Oji-San I'm not that mad plus I was ordered to forgive the village by Zeff, but I still trust you." At this, the 3rd Hokage was happy to hear this. Then he caught what Naruto said that he was ordered by Zeff. He now wonders who this Zeff was and why he ordered that form Naruto. Then Sarutobi asked," who is this Zeff and why is he ordering you." At this Naruto said, " we made a deal with him, and that was what he asked for, but Kura knows more so ask him." As if it was the easy thing to do, then before the old man could ask how he could do that Naruto said "Kura let go" after that his eyes and the ring even if no one notices it turn crimson, and Naruto eyes then slit like that of a fox. The Anbu was about to strike at the fox, but the Hokage stopped him and asked, "so you are the fox Kura? So what deal did you make with Zeff? As who is he?" At this Kura laugh at the Hokage then said after a minute or so of cracking up "he a demon lord. Zeff gave me back all of my powers and promised the kid to tell him who his parents are. Plus he wants me to teach him the art of demon hunting so we can be his knight of two souls. Also my full title an name is Kura Maze Zeth the nine tail demon hunter though you know me as the Kyuubi no Kesun. I will grant you though that I do have the blood of a demon fox run through me." At this, the Hokage thought 'I'm getting too old for this craziness' and said: "what has the deal done to you and Naruto." The fox then smirks at this question and said"Well we had our very souls bound together so in regards I'm Naruto and Naruto me, beside that monstrously huge chacker reserves like that of a planet. As well as better sense than the Inazukas as well as my knowledge is now his as well Nothing much. Before you say anything else know that this tock a huge toll on us and we need to rest, so we are going to black out now so have your Anbu take us back to our apartment." With that said the Kyuubi pass out and the 3rd was trying to get this straight now his grandson to him without blood was the fox now. So he and the Anbu with gravity defining hair when to Naruto burn down apartment not knowing why the fox asks for that.

The next morning  
Naruto started to stir and felt something soft and wonder what it was. At that Naruto open his eyes he saw he was in a sunset color room with a wooden door to his right and a dresser in front of his bed, and his thought 'well I'm not in the hospital anymore.' That when he spotted the same letter in front of him on the foot of the bed. Naruto then got up and grab the letter from the bed. He then opens it and reads 'Hello my knight of two souls whoever is reading this be it Kura or Naruto know that this is written in the demonic language. Before you Naruto freak out, Kura will explain how you can understand this, but you will still need some training on how to write like this. I wont to write you this to tell you of some of your duties as well as weir you are if you did not walk there already. This is your apartment that was burned down; there is a map in the dresser form the bed. Plus you have an acute bed, not a futon. Before you ask how I save your apartment and change it, just know that I'm a demon lord, I can do stuff like this. Now on to your duties you have to stop rogue demons spirits, as well as other supernatural beings plus you, also have some demon blood and a specific power that let you turn into a certain animal, I'm sure you already know what it is. As well before you ask Kura will teach you how to be a demon hunter as well you will get your mission from here by me.

PS. you are also half immortal now so don't let the world get to you. I also order you to start a team of demon hunters with your squad you, are on. As well teach as a new generation of demon hunters. Good luck!

From Demon lord Zeff'

After reading that Naruto thought 'Hey Kura is it true that we are half immortal and now have demon blood flowing in us.'  
 **"It true kid it the reason that we blackout at the hospital it made some changes to our body because of the chaotic nature of power it has."** Then Kura thought _'let just hope she not on our team, or she would be as scary as Jane Rose3.'_  
"Well, partner I guess that the price we have so let's go get some ramen."  
 **"Kid their one condition if I'm going to teach you and if you don't except it then I won't teach you at all,"** said the fox with a sly smile that his plan is in motion, not that Naruto knows of. He then said without thought "all right fox I agree to whatever you want4." That when the fox smirk went from evil to downright conniving. **"Well to tell you CAN'T eat only Ramon and you can only have it five times a month or one month out of the year,"** said Kura. When Naruto hears this, he wanted to cry out in protest, but realize that he agreed without thinking so he except the inevitable and muttered "stupid fox."Naruto then got into the living room, but for some reason, it felt empty and realized that his orange jumpsuit was not burned or in tatters. Then Kura said after his laughing fit form his 'roommate' antics and said, **"haha now that was taken care of we need to get more food and some clothes why don't if he could come to the shop, so they don't overcharge you."**  
"Alright, Kura I will need to get my money and then we can go. Naruto was now in thought abought something his favorite color orange yes he loves it but too much of it not really a good thing, and the funny thing is his favorite color was the fox when he was a human kid aking his mother Heather Zeth for orange to be somewhere or the whole thing if it was possible. Then he asks Kura out loud "if I let go shopping with Jiji then could you try to find something like your mother had"  
 **"only if you weir that jumpsuit for the rest of the academy for it will take some time to get the thing right,"** Kura said amazes that he ask him to do that he knows the boy love for the color, but he thought there had to be more to it. With realizing it, he was now standing in the Hokage office then Naruto thought ' Kura take over.' As this is going on the Hokage was staring at his most hated enemy paperwork, and the 3rd was about to burn it when he finally notices that Naruto was there. With red eyes an then he looks at the blonds right hand and a crimson ring were on so he finger that also denoted who was in control as well as the eyes. Saritobi than ask "what can I do for you Kura" in a kind voice. Saritobi was at first worried about how the fox was now Naruto in some way, and then he remembers the what the fox said as well as Zeff when he met him at the burned down apartment.

FLASHBACK  
Saritobi now stood in front of the ash and soot cover building still wonder why the Kyuubi told his anbu to bring him here, and then a strange man in a black suit. The man himself seems to radiate power that was massive and dark in origin. **"I see you brought my knight here I thought he be in the hospital still, so what brings you Hokage"** the strange man said in a smooth voice. "So I assume your Zeff can I ask you something." The Hokage asked the man, and to his surprise, the man touched his head and said, **"yes but first alth man seyh intoth all of eirus."** The anbu was about to attack the man, but Saitobi stopped him and asked "thanks now I know why the fox want to be here. My question is can I trust the fox with Naruto safety if no then I will stand in his way."  
 **"You mean Kura you know he can be trusted, and why I say this is one he was controlled and the second reason is he has his father moto ' There is no excuse for what I have done so I will live and move forward.' That why I would trust him but that up to you. Oh, by the way, take him to the room on the first floor and the door on the left that his room"** The Hokage was speechless on with Zeff had said and what to ask more but when he looked again he was gone, so he took Naruto to his room and laid him on the bed.  
FLASHBACK END

"You want the secret to defeating paperwork just follow me, and I will tell you," Kura said with a knowing thought and a viable plan.  
Sarutobi wanted to know, but Kura had walked out, so the Third Hokage follow wonder what it was and all the anbu that were their wonder if the kid really knew. When outside the building Kura now waited for the man that he knew who was following him, and once the 3rd got out of the building he asked: "How I want to know."  
"I will if you help us buy some stuff they would overcharge Naruto and me at the stores."  
"Why Naruto did not tell me about this."  
"Naruto did not want to take advantage of you, but despite me feeling that same way in this, it needs to be done."  
"Just asking you this but why does no see your red eyes."  
"Demon illusion, so that means Zeff made it where no illusion work on you, my eyes are blue to everyone else."  
"That explains something, plus what do you need to get I want to help Naruto as much as I can."  
"well, I need to get some clothes as well as some food plus we will be sending the taxes on the land that we do own."  
"You don't-"  
"No, we won't take that we will pay plus Naruto smarter than he lets on. As well I love math back where I came from and knew trigonometry, plus math does not change, so we are ok." With that said 'Naruto' and the Hokage went to the stores for the new clothing and supplies for school as well as the needed food. Wile this was going on the Hokage realized that the fox even if he was very old acted like a kid experiencing new thing

 **Nightmare7308: Sorry about that intro and plus I want to say thanks for the people that read and reviewed my work, now on to the more importuned thing one the ring will change colors with other objects that I already have in mind to denote Who is in control so for Naruto those colors are sapphire for Naruto, crimson for Kura, emerald for the Dark side of Kura, and Ash gray for the Dark side of Naruto. The chacka that was felt was Aura and it is an alternative power that Naruto and Kura have accesses to but Kura did not explain it because it harder to explain plus it does the same thing that chacka does but it also does more. Now on to the tail beast in this story no some of them wont be sealed in people already and other will, and Kura maze Zeth is the yongest of is two other brothers and six sisters, and one of them is Jane rose zeth the three tailed turtle. Jane has super straight when mad. as well as olny Sakura and Sasuke will have tail beast partner that are on Naruto team. Oh as well is Naruto will still be implosive form time to time.**

 **Zeff: please read and review for his sack he did work hard on this**

 **Nightmare7308: Why are you here**


	3. Chapter 3 The start of Hell

**Nightmare7308:I do not own Naruto or any thing that may pop up in this this story except my own ideas and plot points that I come up with. If you don't like what I did then I don't mine some criticism and sorry if this chapter has been all over the place it kind of was not fully complete till now**

 **Zeff: he dose mean it plus why you call me Jeff in the story.**

 **Nightmare7308: because I thought it was funny that I made the mistake in the written copy of the work now is this going to become normal**

 **Zeff: no it unless I fell like it**

normal speech

YELLING

In the demon langue written

 _normal though/_ _ **demon thought**_

 **demon/d hunter speech**

 **DEMONS/d hunter YELLING**

 ** _SPELL/JUSUS_**

CHAPTER III The start of Hell

The next day Naruto woke up early thinking _'I'm going to start this year a little differently.'_ Whit that thought in mind he put on his onreng jumpsuit wanting to put on his new clothes, but he listens to his partner. Kura then said with a yan in his head **"you could at least put on your shoes and that other outfit on that I also got you."**  
 _'Thank Kura'_ Naruto thought, then put on the other clothes that Kura got. It was like his jumpsuit though, it was a two piece instead of a signal, and it also fit, but the surprising thing about it was that it was dusty orange and it went well with the dark olive tennis shoes that he now owned. Then he went off to his class and got there before school had to start and waited in the room for anyone else to show up.

One hour later Sasuke showed up ready for the day when she walks into the classroom, then she saw someone else already there. So she put on her male persona and ask "Who are you I demand to know since I am an Uchiha." That when notice 'him' there and then smirked with a foxy like grin and laughed at 'him' then said, "it's me Sasuke-teme, I just thought I should get here early." That caught Sasuke off guard, and she did a double take on the boy that was sitting there. Then thought _'hahaha wow he looks better in darker orange and he can pull it off to.'_ That when she felt terror run down her spine then ask with a hint of terror in her male voice " hey dube mine if I sit with you for now a least," and before Naruto could answer 'him' Sasuke sat down next to the wall. After Sasuke sat down all of 'his' fan girls came in at the and Sakura and Ino both yell with all the other fangirls "SASUKE-KUN." Naruto just barely was able to cover his ears form the noise thought he still had to regain some of his hearing form the volume and almost cried. Naruto then realized why Sakuke sat by him and felt a bit sorry that when Kura said, **" I think you have something in common with 'him' so go talk to 'him' in private you might be surprised."** With that Naruto whisper into Sasuke ear." Hey if you want me to help you with this problem because I understand that nobody wants to be rape like this meet me on the roof, after school." After all the craziness in the morning form realizing that Naruto had a nice build as well and a fan club was made for him as well at lunch, everything else went usually. When class was over Naruto went to the roof, ten minutes later Sasuke when to the roof to find Naruto. Naruto was just standing on the railing, looking out as a breeze went through his hair as if he were deep in thought about something. Then said out loud "that why the class was so boring today, oh well guess I will aim for dead last then, can't show off to mush and that not counting the council in this whole mess. Oh hey Sasuke I did not see you come up so how much of that did you hear." At this 'he' was startled an a little furious with the blonde that was in front of her. So she yelled at him in her real voice that was still deep but seems more high pitched "Why are you going to aim for dead last NARUTO UZUMAKI" At this outburst from Sasuke Naruto was shacked then Kura said **" If 'he' hear all of that then maybe you should tell her your our secret. It might help you out in the long run if you tell 'him.'"** At this Naruto thought _'are you sure we can trust him Kura,'_ Kura only response was a nod and a smile that seem to say 'yes we can' Naruto then let out an audible sighed ready to say something that would make Sasuke truly hate him, But Sasuke said. " What are you thinking of dube? I hope it not an excuse to get out of this." Naruto then chuckled at that, an rubbed the back of his head and said, " no I was wondering if I could trust you, and Kura says yes that we could so here it is I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune and..." With that Naruto began to explain about what he use to carry and now is. After the long explanation of who he was and the reason he would hold back, but opting not to tell 'him' that he was half immortal and also saying that Zeff was Kami, not a demon lord Sasuke stunned. Then Sasuke thought _'he told me his secret, so I guess I will tell him mine'_ then she said " thanks for trusting me with your secret Naruto and know I don't hate you. Plus I have one my self I'm a girl, and I really don't care about the Uchiha name." At that revel, Naruto thought 'wow so Sasuke a girl,' but his response was "so...your a...girl Sasuke" _'let's swap Kura and keep our eyes red ok'_ and with that thought Naruto and Kura swapped. Sasuke saw the boy's eyes change from cerulean to crimson then heard "wow you made Naruto lose his voice with that nice going girl, but I do have some question for you like does your family hate you? Why do you to act like a boy is there a reason for it." Sasuke was scared at the moment she was looking into the Kyuubi red eyes than the question registered in her mind, and she said. " I really don't know if my family hate me they love me when I younger, but for some reason in there got cooled towards me, like one time for some reason my father said I was not allowed in the clan library. As well as the time that I was told I would be used as breeding stock if any outside of the compound found out I was a girl. I just don't think that was my father at the time though." When Kura hard this he was furious with how the Uchiha's would treat one of their own and thought 'I hope they all die or I will kill them myself,' with that Kura said with a fire he thought long dead in him "me and Naruto will be true friends of yours that a promise."  
As Kura said that it touched Sasuke in a way that she thought she never would felt it again. As Sasuke reminiscing on the feeling she had, at the moment, Naruto said. "Why don't we go to my house, I Know a short cut on the roofs Sasuke." This broke her out of her thought, and she said yes wonder where and how he lived in this village, even though she knew the answers she just wanted to confirm it. Before she could change her desition Naruto grabbed her hand an took off running on the roofs with Sasuke keeping up just barely because of his enthusiasm. As he on his way to his house with Sasuke in toe he was now in deep in thought talking with Kyuubi, _'hey Kura how do we let her see where we live without dispelling the demon illusion on it, I really don't want the civilian council to no about it, so is there any other way.'_  
 **"There are two way if I remember correctly you could give her a seal or have her drink one part you blood one part hers so she would be able to see it at all times. Though you paint a target on her back either way"** Kura said the last part to himself in sadness not wanting to hurt his partner anymore.  
 _'I will go with the seal ok.'_  
 **"That fine with me just tell her to wait outside so you can get things you need, ok kid."**  
 _'Ok!'_ Then Naruto said To Sasuke " do you mind waiting outside when we get...there...I need to get." Naruto and Sasuke were now standing in front of his house, but what had Naruto right eye twitching was the man that was just standing in front of the building. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR ZEFF!"** Both Kura and Naruto said at the same time, at this Zeff said. **" Why hello my knight of two souls how are you doing,"** then Jeff (IT ZEFF RETARD) at that moment he notices Sasuke then continued **" Made a friend Kura, well let me do this."** After he said that he over to Sasuke and held out a book as well as handed her a pen to Sasuke then said, **"would you mind signing this Sasuke."** At this Sasuke back up form this man, then Naruto said, "it fine Sasuke you have nothing to worry about he a **friend.** "Thought, at the end he growled a bit at Zeff. So Sasuke signed the book, and then Zeff ask her to drink a cup of red liquid in one go, so Sasuke did. Then she immediately chocked a bit the ask "what the hell did you have me drink." At this Zeff laugh as if it was a joke but then was silenced by Naruto glare, then he asked." **What did you give Sasuke-chan you demon ass,**" it was almost silent, but it held venom that was strong enough to kill a bear ten time over. So Zeff then looked at Naruto with a straight face and said, **"It looks like your ready to face your darker half Naruto Uzumaki, and all I gave her was some of my blood and make her half demon like you. I have a job for you now it to find Sasuke's soul partner his name is Marena Dane the two tail demon hunter, but before you go after your target, you need to teach her about her other self and how to be a demon hunter as well. Goodbye, now my knight."** With that Zeff left mad Naruto and a stunned Sasuke. After 20 minutes of explaining what happened to the burndown apartment and what Zeff had told Sasuke as well as a deal he mad with her in the time, he told Naruto about his mission.

30 minutes later

Naruto was now giving a tour to Sasuke of the three-story mansion that he now lives in thanks to Zeff. After that Naruto was now getting over what Kura had said that he now has fangirls, and Kura Mazes, was trying to think what the signs were for the shadow clone justu. After Naruto small freakout Naruto asked Sasuke "So how do we end up on the same team?" At this Sasuke had an idea "I go for top shinobi, and you go for dead last like you were planning, they are always put on the same team to balance it out. Plus I will help you with that part of the deal that Zeff gave you to make your team a demon hunter squid."  
"That might work, plus I still have to tell Jiji about starting another school that my team and I would have to teach as well as the division."  
"Wow, you have a lot to do."  
"That true, but I can't believe that your Chakra is as large as what mine used to be thought you are going to have to work on control with me now."At that she simile at the compliment but pounce him for the last part. Then naruto ask "So do you, mind tell me what your deal with Zeff was about." Sasuke to a deep breath and told Naruto about her deal.

Flashback  
In Sasuke mind  
Sasuke was now standing in a broken house with the Uchiha on the walls around her, then Zeff appeared in front of her and looked around a bit, then looked right at Sasuke with pair black eyes and said, "Hello Sasuke Uchiha how are you doing."  
"W-where am I and who are you?'  
 **"I'm Zeff, and we are I mind."**  
"We are in my mind and your Kami."  
 **"Hahaha, that what he told you I , I'm not your god I'm a demon lord of the 378th sect."**  
"Then what do you want with me," Sasuke said as she now backs up scared.  
 **"All I want is a deal Sasuke Uchiha."**  
"Can I at least deny it if I want to."  
 **"That your choice Sasuke Uchiha if you want to make it or not."**  
Sasuke for some reason knew that this Demon was telling the truth for some reason and she wanted to say how do I know you are not lying, but then she remembered Naruto he is at last part demon and he had told her that, so she decided to at least lessen to him. "So what this deal you have for me."  
 **"My deal is this I want to unlock your Sharingan as well as give you a seal to hold a 'Chacka beast' as Naruto does you will also have this bracelet," as he said that he produce a chain link that was black like her eyes, Then he continued. "You as well have to face the inner demon that you have locked up before you can merge with Marena dean also known as the two tail cat and you will survive it if I have anything to say about it."**  
"Why do mean by that and what do you get out of this it seems like I get so much power you get nothing so what the trick."  
 **"I have no trick, but I will simply restate my deal. Here what this deal boils down to do you want freedom or do you want to say captive to your family name Sasuke UCHIHA what is your choice."** After that Sasuke was shacked was she really captive to her family name when she thought about it she realized that her brother Itachi was hated by some in the family for not following some of the rules or think that some people were better than him. with those thoughts, she made up her mind "I accept yo **ur deal, Zeff.** "  
 **"You made a good choice Sasuke I hope you help my knight see you around, bye."** An with that he left her.  
Flashback end  
After that talk, Kura spoke up to in Naruto mind showing him the hand sign and telling him to teach Sasuke it as well after 5 minutes they both knew how to do it. **"Alright kid now make one shadow clone but put half of your chacka into I want to try something but say shadows duplication and make the tiger snack then the original sign ok,"** Kura told Naruto, and he went with it and did the signs in order shadow clone shadow duplication. Naruto felt a little winded by that one, but when he looked up, he was looking into crimson eyes and said, "so that was your plan."  
"Yes it was now I can teach you both, oh and by the way Naruto I can't really leave from you, or we both die, but this does help to give me a physical body to help you in a fight. Now training begins both of you make ten shadow clones." Naruto and Sasuke did Then Kura Maze Zeth continue on "Ok now your ten groups of you will walk up thought post verticle, and you two will start with your physical training, first warm-up stretch after that run around the mansion perimeter 20 times then come back her do 150 push-ups,150 pull-ups. Then you will then shadow box for 20 minutes then do 150 squats and for cool down stretch some more. I can stay here for a total of 50 years, but after three weeks I will show you fighting form that will help you then I will leave after that." Both Naruto and Sasuke growled at this and Naruto ask "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US KURA."  
"No, only make you stronger I almost forgot put these arms bans on," Kura than pull out two sets of arm bans they were like bracelet except they cover their whole fore aim. Once they put them on, they felt like they were 100% heavier than before. Then Kura continues " those weights are at 50 # and will stay that way for two weeks then increases by five once you get used to the new weight so get going." They wanted to argue, but the look in the Kura's eyes just asked for a reason to add more to their torture in there mind, so they did what the statistic fox ask for. Once they finished, Kura said "good you completed that, Sasuke you and Naruto will be trained in the fifth style of the demon hunters if your anything like me and my brother Dean, but before we start that Naruto starts to meditate on your inner world to confront your other self. Just so you know I won't teach you anything untill a year and a half of this plus I will know when you are ready for the next stage in the form I have for you. now I will take you home Sasuke." Before she could even answer Kura grabbed her hand and took her to her house right to the front door of the main house, and before Sasuke could ask how he did that Kura was gone, so she walks to her room. Before she could get to her room though she heard her fother voice yell "THAT DANM COUNCIL why do thy to destroy my family." Sasuke when to her room now feeling a little better and then she when to bed tired.

 **JUST going to tell you what the d hunter means in my top speck key It mean all of the nine tail hunter and their partner when they draw a pone their power or their darker half this is really the side affect of aura it give them grate power but they now have spit personality but when they are talk with the bolded text it mean that two or more of them are in agreement. oh and all the tailed demon hunter will have bold text when not out. As well sasuke Family has not die yet because there would be plot point that involves her family that is why. As well Sasuke Color are black for her, drak blue for he darker side and for Marena Dean it will be sky blue and his darker side will be ocean blue.**


	4. Chapter 4 Team placement, WRYTT

**Nightmare7308:I do not own Naruto or any thing that may pop up in this this story except my own ideas and plot points that I come up with. Hope you like.**

normal speech

YELLING

In the demon langue written

 _normal though/ **demon thought**_

 **demon/d hunter/ other halves speech**

 **DEMONS/D HUNTER/ OTHER HALVES YELLING**

 ** _SPELL/JUSUS_**

CHAPTER IV Team placement. Why are you tacking that?

3 year later  
Naruto(3-1) walks into class with his now regular dusty orange clothes and olive green shoes and sat down next to Sasuke(3-2) and said "what up teme," to which she replies "nothing dube."  
"Why do you call my Sasuke-Kun that," a pink-haired banshee I-I mean girl name Sakura as she was for some reason not followed by Ino, her best friend and rival in love, mind you everyone thought they where friend they did not know that they had stopped their friendship. In a couple of minutes, Ino arrived and started to swoon over Sasuke, which made her uneasy, but she keeps a straight face. Then after a minute or two Iruka and Mizuki walk in the classroom, and proceeded to quit the class and tell them about the 3 part test that they have to take, it was the second part that got Naruto and Sasuke excited. Then Iruka continues to say with miner sock on his part "Will Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke report to the Hokage office after the test today." This shocked all three of the people that were all that was there, but two had an understanding of why they were being called out, but Kura was frecking out about something that involved superstrength a Jane Rose Zeth. After that, the first test was stared, and no one had a problem with it, not even Naruto who had a ginjutsu on his paper thank to Mizuki. The test were all graded Naruto getting a 100% as well as Sasuke getting a 90% and Sakura getting a 100%. They were leading the entire class, back to the matches that were being held in the taijutsu portion of the test, Sasuke, as well as Naruto, were cringing at how bad some of them were. Thought they both thought that Keba did have a good match with a civilian student in their class. Then Sasuke was called by Mizuki and told that 'he' could pick anyone he wants to fight. "I would like to show that dube Naruto why he should not show up his better Like me a UCHIHA!"

In her arrogant, prideful male voice that all her fangirls loved for some reason. With that Sasuke shuttered at what happened to female pride. Mizuki nodded his head, and call naruto over to the arena that was just a dirt patch with a rope around it with a 6 1/2 foot diameter. Iruka was now telling them the rule of the match, " alright this match is a pure taijutsu match no nin or ginjutsu allowed, and do not kill or seriously harm your opponent." That was all of the rules so naruto ask "can we tack these metal bracers off that we have on." with this new information Iruka was surprised and said, " there nothing in the rule that says you can't, but I did not know that Sasuke had these on as well." at this Sasuke said in her male voice. "He said it helps with training, so I got a pair myself it is absolute 'worthless' bracers, but I decided to wair them even though." With that, all the fangirls swoon over 'him,' and Sakura even said," yay noway can you beat my Sasuke-Kun!" After that, the Match got underway once Naruto and Sasuke took off their 'worthless bracers' that made their whole body feel 130 pounds heavier4. Then the fight commenced, Naruto first charged Sasuke to punch her in the gut, but Sasuke saw that coming and jump twisted in the air to land behind the blond and deliver a roundhouse kick. Only for Naruto to turn around and grab Sasuke's foot and deliver a punch to the gut with his left hand knocking her away. Sasuke was now two feet away after having the air knocked out of her, so she took up her battle stance of the two-tailed cat, and Naruto took up the nine-tailed fox stance(1). Then Sasuke rushed forward and did a jump side kick with a straight kick ending the combo with a backspin kick to which naruto doge all but one getting hit with the back of Sasuke heel. After stumbling a bit form the kick, Naruto jump in front of Sasuke delivering four pams stick up close and then use a roundhouse kick finishing with a hurricane kick to which Sasuke duck under and giving Naruto an uppercut launching him up into the air. To wair, she would follow it up with a series of scratches and finished off with an ax kick him in the midsection, but Naruto regained his balance in the air, and they exchanged a series of pams, punches, and scratching for only five seconds before they land on the ground and jumping from each other. They were both breathing hard from the exchange.

To the outside viewer, all were stunned, but some had some thought on this.  
'Wow, but why was Naruto holding back in class,' thought Iruka.  
'That my Sasuke-Kun cha' Sakura thought.  
'That, hum so the demon know how to fight' Mizuki thought.  
'Troublesome they both seem to have high chuning taijutsu' guess who.  
'That why my bug was wary of them' Shino thought.  
'That was some amazing fighting skill, but I'm still top dog around here' Keba thought.  
'I need more chips' Choji thought.  
'I'm going to get Sasuke myself forehead' Ino thought.

That was when both Naruto and Sasuke got out of their stances, and then Naruto said, "that was a great fight."  
"I know, but it was a tie, though I thought I would get you this time."  
"You know the fox is unpredictable."  
"I know I know."  
Iruka was shocked at his student's attitude he thought Sasuke(4) was a loner, but now he seems buddy, buddy with Naruto, but he put that to the side and started the match was a tie. Once Iruka did that Naruto throws a smoke bomb and when it cleared Sasuke and Naruto were standing there, and then both their fangirl ran up an tackled the boys to kiss them but when they hit the ground Sasuke and Naruto poof into a cloud of smoke. As this was going on Naruto and Sasuke were behind a tree glad that they came up with operation c 29. Once class was settled down Sasuke and Naruto rejoin the course, now the third part of the test some failed and some passed soon it was Naruto turn to take it. " Alright, Naruto you need first to perform Kamuwe then transformation and then the Clone Jutsu." Iruka told Naruto, Mizuki was thinking, 'at least the demon brat does not know how to make a useable-,' because at that moment Naruto performed _**transformation and Kamuwe**_ at the same time and turned in to Mizuki. Mizuki was now standing where Naruto somehow turned in to him looking at the demon brat in the same place he once at so he said in his voice. " Iruka I think he has thought down." Iruka was now shocked at what Naruto had done and now wonder how much had he held back, and the ask Naruto "could you set everything back to where it was,"

Naruto comply and put everything back, and then he performed _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and created a workable clone, so Iruka passed him. Now Iruka wonder who had taught Naruto beside him since he realized that he was the only teacher here that gave a damn about the boy life and education. After everyone took the test Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went to the Hokage's Office in silence which surprised Sakura she thought Naruto was going to ask her out. When they finally reach the Hokage's office "hey old man why did you call me to hear with teme and Sakura?" Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by the bland antics and was about to tell him to respect the Hokage when the 3rd turn around with a smile on his face. "Well, Naruto, a friend of your, to pay a visit for a chat the day before and ask if you all made it that he want Hatake Kakashi as your Jonei teacher or you know what will happen. Mind you do have the option not to be put on this team(2)." At this Naruto grumble and said, "well he is a devon laro for a reason, and I know he could stop me...so I will do it, but do we have to take the final test or not, because we all passed." At this Sasuke said with a little of her true pride "If we have a choice to turn it down, then I'm in." Sakura was about to voice her worry about this but when Sasuke said that she throw caution to the wind, and agreed as well. Sakura other half asked, **"Is this really a good Idea to go along with this."** Sakura just ignored this and continued into her own dream world. That when the 3rd answer Naruto question " No you do not have to, but since Kakashi can't test you, he will judge if he should teach you anything at all. That depends on the fact if you guy can work together or not." Naruto understood what the Hokage was telling them and they all left his office. Once they were gone Hatake appeared out of the shadow from one of the corners and said, " well they are interesting more so the emo and whiskered kids than the pink hair kid. It would be interesting if they work together that for sure." At this Saritobi smirk and said, " A team that moves into a base once you agree to train them, and that would be a special team indeed." At this Kakashi was now interested in what the old leader had to say. "Why is that sir."  
"Well, it because you would be starting a new division, that Naruto had suggested on the second day of his second year. I personly thought you are perfect for the job."  
"Why are you making a division because of what Naruto said?"  
"It seemed like it would help now more than anything else."  
"Can you tell me what this division that he made up apparently and why you give merit to it." At this, the 3rd began to tell Kakashi what the division is for and why it was needed.

With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura they were all in their own world thinking on what the Hokage told them. That when Mizuki frond them and said, " can I speak to Naruto by himself their something I need to tell him." With that said Sasuke left to go train, and Sakura followed him to where he was going. Now that it was only Mizuki and Naruto alone Mizuki decided to continue "Naruto because of your grades, even thought Iruka said you pass, but we are going to have to hold you back now. Unless you steal the scroll of sealing form the Hokage and bring it to that abandoned shack in the woods." Now one Naruto know this was utter bs that Mizuki was saying, but due to the time spent training with his Darker half that he called Jack and Kura he now had a plan to get Kakashi to train them, but first, he needed to speak to the Hokage

With Sasuke, she was trying to get her stoker to leave her alone so she can get to training, At a burned down wreck of just the bare bones of what used to be an apartment."Go I need to focus on my training," Sasuke tried one more time before she throws a fire jutsu at her to burn her to a crisp. "Can please try to help you with it" Sakura pleaded.  
"No, you can't," Sasuke said without noticing Naruto behind her then he said. "BOO!" That made Sakura jump not knowing he was there as well and Sasuke almost jumped but held her self in place, then she turns around and to say. "Dube why would you do that."  
"Sorry sorry I thought it would be funny to scare you, but I have a plain to get Kakashi to teach us."  
"I'm sure my Sasuke-Kun can come up with a better plan than YOU," Sakura yell.  
"So what the plan Naruto, " Sasuke asked forgetting at the moment that Sakura was there  
"Well, I thought we could do this," With that said Naruto began to lay out the plan that he had formed when Mizuki talk to him, and so with much convincing and revising everyone was now on board with the operation scroll of sealing fake out.

6:00pm at the abandoned shack Mizuki told Naruto to wait at for him to arrive with the fake scroll of sealing, waiting for the evens to plan out. At that same moment, the 3rd Hokage had called Kakashi to his office to show what Naruto and the others were up to, but before Hatake could go and stop the rash plan that they had come up with, the 3rd said. " Let them continue with they plan Hatake Kakashi."  
"Their just kid, they could be in danger doing this type of stunt," Kakashi tries to reason with the Hokage. " If and when they are in danger I will send you, but for now watch your team," the 3rd simply stated to one of his former anbu operatives. So with that Kakashi reluctantly sat down and watched.

Back to Naruto, Sasuke, as well as Sakura was getting bored waiting for Mizuki. Then the bush to the left was shaking a bit then Iruka appeared and asked, "Naruto what are you doing here, and why did you take the forbidden scroll of sealing."  
"Mizuki told me that I could pass sens my grades were bad if I learn a jutsu form this I pass for sure" Naruto replied.  
"That not how that works you, plus-"  
"That right now give me the scroll," Mizuki asked  
"If you say so."  
"Naruto don't," as Iruka tried to stop his favorite student and adopted bother in thought  
"Ok, Here you GO!" With that said Naruto throws the Scroll right at Mizuki who was about to catch it, But right at that second, the scroll busted into smoke to reveal Sakura how stabbed Mizuki in the right arm and then Sakuke finished it with a chop to the back of the nack before he could scream. Iruka having witnessed three of his Student work well together and took down a chuning, and now all he could ask was, "why are you all here." After telling Iruka their reasons for being there at this time. Mizuki finally wake up after all of this was done seeing the brats that had ambushed him, and realizing he was tied to a tree he then got an evil glint in his eye and asked, " hey naruto what to know why everyone at the village hates you."  
"I already know, and I don't care at all about that fact I will still prove them wrong about me." At this, both Iruka and Mizuki were shocked, but Iruka did feel proud of him for saying that. Mizuki then said, " you may no but do they know what you are."  
"Mizuki you know that forbidden to speak about."  
"He's the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

At this Naruto at that moment looked at Sakura with fear in his eyes. Sakura hear all of this and then realized why Naruto was glared at with such animosity she knew he played pranks, but that didn't explain the looks that reminded her mother when she yells at her, but now it made sense. Hey even though she only had eyes for her beloved Sasuke-Kun, did not stop her from noticing them. When she asked some of the adults for some info all they said was nothing remarkable. Now that she thought about it a little as well, all he was trying to do when she was turned by Sasuke was to console her, now Sakura felt horrible for what she did. Right their and then she swore to change.

At the exact moment that she vowed to change time seemed to stop around her and then a man appeared in front of her with a book and pen in one hand and a cup with some sort of liquid in the other. Then the man somehow made a table appear and sat the stuff he was caring with him on it, then he made two chairs, once the man was seated he said, **"Hello Sakura, my name before you ask is Zeff, and I want to make a deal with you."** Sakura at first was startled by the suit wearing man then his word sunk in and so she asked the only logical question before the one that everyone would ask. " Why is everything but me and you that has frozen here."  
 **" Well to answer you, It because I can control time a bit and stop time for everyone but you."**  
"Ok...so what this deal you want to offer, and can I decline it?"  
 **"OH, yes you can do whatever you want with this deal,"** thrilled that she talk to him like a person. Zeff only had three people that talked to him normally. Then he continued to explain the deal **" here is the deal that I want to make. I will give you the strength to change form how you were before, you will need to merge souls with three tail hunter to full have that strength you need to be on this team, but you do have the right soul for it. The reason why is you have something in common with her, beside that you have to sign this book here and drink this. As well you require a seal on you and weir this earring as well."** As Zeff said that he pulls out a simple earring that was pale green and set it in front of her, Then he went on to the rest of the deal, **" As well listen to your other half when she has something to say if you do all of that you will have your strength."** Thought he did neglect to tell her that she would then be able to put a hole through a maintain when she had Rose with her. Everything besides the merging and drinking that cup sound fine with her but She needed one more question answered, "what would happen if I except the deal you offer me." Zeff see the honest question for what it is so he tells Sakura **" it would turn you into half demon like Sasuke and Naruto, well was."** that last part thought was under his breath that Sakura couldn't hear what he said about Naruto. Thought at this moment Sakura was at a standstill of what she should do, **"I will tell you in simpler terms to what I mean do you what to change and help your team as they go on a mission, or do you want to stay weak and powerless it's your choice Sakura Haruno."**  
"If I accept your deal Zeff I turn in to a demon like Naruto and Sasuke." Now Sakura was more confused than ever in her life, then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and that person said, **"do you want to rely on someone your whole life, I sure as hell don't, so I say we should take it."**

It was Sakura own voices, but it was stronger and more passionate, and she knew who this person was because it was her inner self. So she took a deep breath and said "yes I don't want to be weak forever," and with that, she signed the book and drank the cup of blood when she looked at it, as well as put on the earring. Sakura then looked forward, and as time started up again, she said. **"I don't care that he the Kyuubi no Kitsune I want to help him through it, and if he gets too out of hand, I will just punch him to straighten him out."** Every one now stared at her, but Naruto, Kura, jack, blaze, Sasuke, and Nori notice the that she had two different color eyes and an earring on her left ear that was pale green and light pink. Mizuki then shouted in anger, " SO ALL OF YOU ARE DEMON LOVERS! FINE BUT KNOW THIS OROCHIMARU WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AND GET YOUR BODY SASUKE AN-" that was all he got to say before Naruto in his anger killed Mizuki, an Sasuke, and Sakura who was seething at how he yelled at her love Sasuke, and hopefully friend Naruto, nodded they heads and understand why he did it. That when Kakashi arrived " so, the trader has been killed you ok Naruto."

Meanwhile, with Iruka, he just witnessed three of his students take down a chuning by outsmarting him, and now Naruto kill him. He felt terrible for the kid, but hopefully, could handle it but he did say one thing before he left, "I expect all of you to be in class tomorrow for team placement." When Iruka was gone Naruto said," that was my first kill, but not my first time seeing death. I know why I kill him, and I feel a little guilty about it, so I guess I'm ok." Kakashi nodded his head, " be in class tomorrow, I will be there to get you, team 7 or is it demon hunter 7, see you around." With all that had, happen to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said their goodbyes and went home to finally gets some sleep. They would need it for the hectic day tomorrow.

 **Nightmare7308: well first off sorry about the scattered note well first off the stance mention in this chapter if you did not know it out already the Nine tailed best are all siblings and the stance that Sasuke uses is Marina Deans stance that he used and Naruto uses Kura Maze stance, first the cat stance it a cross between the interceptor stance and boxing. The Fox stance is a cross between breakdancing, karate, judo, and tai qon do. The Hokage lie at that part Zeff said no such thing to him at all. now on to this Naruto even thought not stated in the story is 5 feet tall and Sasuke is '4' feet 11 inches. The last thing is I want to tell you the element that are now in play here, yes they still have the five form the show but the other element are darkness, light, and ice add and only Naruto and Sasuke when Dean and her merge.**

 **As well their mission will be harder then in the show and here the scale to what they will follow 1-5 class and 1-5 star where 5-5 is basically an ss rank mission in the show an a 1-1 is d rank. that all I had to tell you about. as well with Sasuke she was putting on an ack that made some people thought that one did not talk much and also hated Naruto, but they are not true. read and review.**


	5. update pls read

Hey sorry for though that like my story for not up dating to quickly just know that this and my other story will up date randomly and this is mainly about knight of two souls about the power scaling they are just at chapter 10 in my book about just a little weaker then Orichimaru when the chunni exams witch mind you will be around chapter 12 after Sakura gets Jane Rose. and you Orichimaru is out of my ten villain spots the weakest and they meet the toughest first.

Now some terms

Packs: Give the person/demon all of their sills and power

Deals: Blood deals/soul deals

knight of midnight: the knight that protect the true demon lord

right now their on their 5th how has disbanded the knights all to gather

the Seven sin:

Wrath, Mary

Pride, Mark

gluttony, Cara

lust, Jacky

sloth, Nick

envy, Devan

greed, Jade

They are the rulers of the main seven zones in the demon world and have protectors


	6. Chapter 5 Getting to know each other

**Nightmare7308: I do not own Naruto or any thing that may pop up in this this story except my own ideas and plot points that I come up with. Hope you like.**

 **Zeff: Why did I not get any line in this chapter**

 **Nightmare7308: that because it was not importuned at the moment and don't you want me to wright your one true love in or leave it out**

 **Zeff: wait your telling me that Hearth is back thank you gods and you d-**

 **Nightmare7308: don't say my real name or I will**

 **Zeff: ok-ok fine what got you in a bad mood today**

 **Nightmare7308: nothing let just get the ball roll on this chapter**

normal speech

YELLING

In the demon langue written

 _normal though/ **demon thought**_

 **demon/d hunter/ other halves speech**

 **DEMONS/D HUNTER/ OTHER HALVES YELLING**

 ** _SPELL/JUSUS_**

 **CHAPTER V Getting to know each other**

Iruka walked into his class, to find every other girl in class staring daggers in two Sakura's back. The reason for this was she was sitting next to Sasuke, and weirdly next to Naruto without putting him through a wall, as well as what he was wearing it was jacket that was black that was open to see the sunset orange shirt and fox face on it. Naruto also had red ninja anbu wear on that allowed for free movement as well as his olive-green tennis shoes that Kura gave him. Now he really wanted to know what happened after he left them last night, after his slight mental questioning, Iruka was now getting ready to tell them what teams they were on. Then one random student asked Where Mizuki is. Iruka was then caught off guard seen he forgot to come up with a story to tell then for the reason why he was not, so he said the first thing on his mind "Well Mizuki resigned as a teacher once all you passed that all I really know."

The other student excepted that reason, and then Iruka continues to tell them what teams they were on " Team 1 Gin, Max, and Dera your jounin instructor is Jade Team 2... Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your jounin instructor Hatika Kakashi...your jounin will pick you up in the afternoon that all." (The rest of the team are the same in canon.)

At this, all of them looked at each other they were now an officially a team. Though some now wonder why, now how they who their team was, so Keba got up and walk over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "I don't remember when all of you became friends, and plus I thought you hated Sasuke, Naruto," Keba asked him. At this, the three stopped they discussing they were having after Iruka left, and Naruto Answered Keba, " What do you mean...oh you mean me and, tama and how we treat each other was all an act that all."

"I can't believe some people fell for are acting silks, who knows we might be good at infiltration," Sasuke stated with her male persona.

"That brings me back to my point tama you need to come clean at least to your team," Naruto countered Sasuke to which she responded with a nod a 'hm' to his reason then Keba asked, "friends with him, and how long." This gave Naruto a devious idea to thy in front of Kakashi, but right now he had to wait, so he answered with. "Will it was at the start of the second year of the academy, and the reason is... a secret."

Naruto finished, and both Sasuke and Keba face folded for entirely different reasons, but since it happened at the same time, so Naruto was now laughing until Sakura punched him into a wall and yelled "NARUTO! You are a complete idiot sometimes I sware." Naruto after pulling himself out of the wall was trying to regain his hearing when all of them realized lunch was over, so they settled down, and everyone sat with their newly minted teams. Every other team was now gone except team 7,8 and 10, That when a tall man walks in, he was in a jounin vest and had taken out a cigarette and then said, "I'm Asuma, so team ten get up and let go." After team ten left a young female probably in her mid-20s, Naruto thought who wearing a nice hourglass dress that still loose enough to move in, walked in and asked for team 8 after inducing herself as Kurani, after which now team 7 was waiting for their teacher.

So, an hour passed, and Kakashi who buy the way was in the same room at the same time as Asuma was hiding in the corner, and only Naruto know that so then he asks, " so since we are waiting why don't we introduce our selves, get to know each other since Kakashi not here." At the suggestion, Sasuke tensed and thought ' I guess the sooner, the better but still, Baka you really put me on the spot.' Naruto sow how Sasuke tensed and figure out what she is thinking, so he continued.

" You already know my name it's Naruto Uzumaki, but you might not know I try to keep up a mask of happiness. Kura and Jack as I call him to try to help me drop it because I don't need it anymore. By the way, Jack is my darker half that hates this village and wants to destroy it, but he is apart of me. I also have some hobbies, let see they are, cooking, training in the fox hunter fighting stance, leaning history, as well as experimenting with Ramman, and for some odd reason forging ha-ha-ha," he finished with his foxy grin.

Sakura wanted to tell him not to try to be cool, but how Naruto had said it, she knows that he was being truthful with them. So she picks up where Naruto left of " Well my name is Sakura Haruno, and before you say I get special treatment because of my mother know that is not true. My likes are Sasuke as well as flower, medicines, and boxing training thought my mother would not approve. She is actually forcing me to be here since an Uchiha, was going into the academy, but before you tell me that I should tell the Hokage about this know that I actually like it here after the first six months here. I also have one skill/move it call the inner voice, and I master it thought my mom would probably kill me for that."

"Hey Sakura would you mind telling me what this technic that you have is all about, or just the basics about it," Naruto ask out of pure curiosity about it. When Sakura hared the interest in Naruto's voice, she thought to herself 'I am going to change,' then she continued " well it from my clan the... Twva shnu clan but-"

" Wait what the Haruno's are part of the Twin Voice clan, I thought there were only two part to that family the Farns the branch family and the Rights the main, sorry Sakura continue," Naruto apologized to Sakura. When Sakura heard that she thought ' I might be able to learn more about my family after this.'

Then Sakura continues, " though my mother could never learn it and all she wants is power, but besides her, I had grate chacka control but thanks to that deal I have a lot more." After hearing all of that Sasuke know she was up next so she clears her throat and began in her normal voice " well you know me as Sasuke Uchiha, but you don't know me as I'm a girl." Sasuke then when on tell that some of her like, was the same as Naruto the like,

history and legends and training in the tow tail cat stance, as well as surprisingly flowers. She did mention one thing she hated it was dress in their entirety.

Sakura took all of this in, and her brain had to reboot one time with all of this new information about Sasuke, Sakura was then broken out of her thoughts by Sasuke asking "so how does your mother treat you anyways if you don't mind sharing?" Sakura thought about it then let out a humorless and hollow laugh then said. " My mother if she knew that I had this skill would try and make act like her or destroy my mind and life. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but I feel like I can trust you guy and that it that what she would do to me."

When that was said, Sasuke was pissed, and her eyes had a slight blue ting in them, Kakashi was now pissed at the older Harano. Naruto was pissed, and when Sakura looks at Sasuke and Naruto she notices his eyes changed from cerulenin blue to crimson red, to emerald green, to ash gray, and then finally back to cerulenin, then at that moment Kakashi walked into the view of his team and he look prod at what they have overcome in their lives. Naruto then said to Sakura not paying attention to their jounin instructor and ask " hay Sakura want to be family with me, we can treat each other like siblings." At the beginning of what Naruto said Sakura was about to pound him but decided that she hear all of it.

Now Sakura was thinking about it she thought, and said "I will think about it" and thought _' Naruto as my bother why not, but I will still see if it works out.'_

"So Kakashi where were you all this time it's been three hours" this was said by Naruto which brock Sakura out of thought and made Sasuke want to kill him. Kakashi was staring down a grand fireball jutsu " now be for you fry me I was here two hours ago, but when I heard you talking about yourself, I just lesson in." Now the fireball was pointed where the sun doesn't shine, so Kakashi took a step back in defense, but be for Sasuke could incinerate him Kura stop her and said.

" Calm down Sasuke-chan, he probably already knows and plus Naruto know he was here the entire time, but let him introduce himself, and if he does not then well help you," Kura said with finished with a smirk that promised death. Kakashi was both surprises that Naruto know he was there, and scared of the angry kunoichi in front of him. Kakashi then said sorry and that the Hokage had informed him about her, then he continued "well you're also the first team I ever had, and I'm Kakashi Hatika that all you really need to know. O-oh and my dreams are to atone for the mistakes that I made."

All of them then turn to Kura waiting for his introduction. To which, the fox sighed and began " I guess I will start with my title and name. It's Kura Maze Zeth THE NINE TAILED DEAMON HUNTER, or the nine tailed fox as most know me now," Kura said with excitement in the beginning then drop into a slight sadness then continued on. " I'm also the youngest of my family, yet I have the most power, that was sent here by Zeff after we made a deal with him. The reason why is we knew that they were still demons in our world, but we also knew that there were in other worlds that why we made a deal with him the only thing that we had to pay was our human forms, and wait to be called on in this world. We did get something out of it, and it was to travel to other worlds. I mention this before, but I have the blood of a fox running through me, and the reason is that the demon blood was from a kitsune as well as take that form. When I do take my beast form I have nine tail unlike the demon that gave me the blood who had one tail," after saying that he got a little down, but only Naruto notice it Then Kura continue happier, " but that all in the past now. now that I think about it, I guess I should have said we have nine tail now that Naruto and I are bounded by soul."

With that said now everyone was in shock, but Naruto who had known this but then Kakashi asked, "who are your brother and sister then?" At this, the fox looked confused thinking they would already know, then it dawned on him and he laughed. " Ha-ha, sorry thought you figured it out the nine Biju are us, so my two bother, and six sisters are still out there." Now that shocked the three that did not know of maze's past even more, then Naruto swap back with Kura, and said. " Yea that shocked me too when I first learned of it. so, let get to base we have a missions tomorrow Kakashi-sensai."

Kakashi at this moment could not respond still trying to process what the Fox had told them so he just none his head and they left to go to the burning mansion that was now Naruto with the boy leading all of them there. Once they stopped in front of the mansion Naruto walk-in front of them and said, " welcome to the Burning mansion!" After hearing that Kakashi asked, "why are you calling it a mansion it looks more like a burndown apartment building." That when Sakura turned to him and said, " don't you're not seeing this? Oh, and Sasuke this was where you were going to train why does it look so different now?"

" It's a demon illusion, and only demon hunters, half-demons or full demons can see its pure form. If their will is stronger than the caster or the illusion is weak, and truth be told the illusion is weak, for the caster is not." Sakura now wanted to argue that she was strong of will but now that she thought about it and her other reminded her that it feels like Zeff power.

Naruto then walked in front of Kakashi and said, " Hey Kakashi, mind if I get some of your blood before you decline it for a seal that I need to put on your hand." Naruto after the Sasuke incident had learned of the seal to let a mortal somewhat see and enter his as Zeff had said in a letter his domain now. Now Naruto knows two of two demonic seals one that would make his teacher into a demon so he could see through the Illusions and walk into demon domains as he wishes. Or the other that was for Demon hunter but a low-class one the just helps him to see the fog and go through but not see all of it. So, Naruto asked **"Do you what to have a clear vision to all this and more, or do you what to see the fog that seems to cloud your vision?"** with that he took Kakashi blood, and put it into a vile as well as taking out another that was filled with his blood, for he is a real demon.

Flashback

 **"Hey, Naruto"** Kura called

 _'Yea, what is it Kura something up."_ Naruto thought

 **"Well, you know how you were half demon when I was sealed inside of you when you were a baby."**

" What you said I was has something changed Kura," Naruto now was talking out loud.

 **"Well, it seems the deal we mad with Zeff and us already being half demon makes us now close to a full demon,"** Kura said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Naruto now was going through a break down then he was claimed by Kura, then asked. "So what does this mean for us?"

 **"It really means nothing much maybe we feel Negative emotion of people now, and we can now make deals with humans but that really it because before your deal you had a pure heart and you still do, we also have a demon presents, but we can suppress it. As well as our demonic name."** Naruto was now nodding his head in understanding thanks to Kura's memories. Then Kura stared up again **" As well as e can make blood deals with mortals but before you do that you have to be aware that when you make the deal, you now hold their life in your hands. Now, back to our name mind you we both share it, it is Mareziovons.(mare-zio-v-on-s)"** When Naruto hears it, he felt the power he now holds overall storms for it translated to Holder of storms

Flashback ends

So, there was Naruto with the mortal Kakashi making a deal when Kakashi heard how Naruto said that he seemed severe like it was a life or death choice, so he asked. " What are you asking of me?" Naruto now smirked.

At that Sasuke and Sakura sow an image over, Naruto it looked like him, but at the same time, it was not him at all. Naruto then said, **" I asked do you want to see our world in full, or do you just want to enter it with a foggy view. That is the deal I give you."** That phrase now reminded Sasuke and Sakura of Zeff, now they wanted to what was going on.

Kakashi took a deep breath and asked, "what if I want to see the world you live in what the price." With that Naruto laugh at Kakashi, the same way that Zeff had done to him and then said, **"you won't enter my world no, you will join the demon hunter world just like me, Sasuke, and Sakura. The price is you have your aura awaken and have a little demon blood put into you as well as help use with mission form Zeff. Oh, and listen to your other half that really all."**

With that Naruto now held the two vials of blood up to Kakashi, one was blank as for the other had Naruto name on it. Kakashi now let out a shaky breath at the information that one of his students had told him, then Sakura came up to his left and said, " well I made my deal for power." then Sasuke came up to his right and said, " mine was made for my freedom your seems simply." Now Kakashi learned why two of his students made deals with Zeff who the Hokage said was most likely more powerful than him the god of shinobi.

Kakashi then had one question to ask "who are you Naruto?" This caught his attention then he smirked with a fox-like grin and answered, **" I'm a full demon, and my name is the holder o** f storms does that answer your question." All of his teammates now stared at him wondering what he is talking about, then Kakashi made his choice " I going enter to enter with the fog cover scenery." Now his two teammates were confused as well as Zeff who ha been hiding in the shadows, then before anyone could make a move Naruto put the demon hunter seal on his teacher's hand with some of his blood and his teachers, then he when on to say.

" I hope you still help us, your choice a difficult one and if you get a partner keep him safe. The seal I put on your hand is called the demon hunter seal you will be able to have foggy sight of what an illusion and enter demonic areas without dying too fast, but this also put a target on your back that would be your life force. Now be for you tell me that this was not what you said it would be the same no matter what you choose, but you will have a bit more difficult than what we would have to detect a demon." Now that Kakashi head that he really did not know the full scope of this deal, and now he was cursing his cowardness. Then he turned around to the other two and said, "well it getting late let get inside." With that, they walk in and Before Sakura could ask questions, he took them to their rooms and said they speak in the morning.

Kakashi was now sitting it a monotone room that was gray and foggy that all he could see. He took a deep breath and thought _' I help you guys, but why does my cowardness have to get in my way stop me. It not like I'm not used to targets painted on my back but to not be able to see but only this fog as well as not being able to tell a demon is near me. I was told that these missions would jump form a D-rank to S-rank. Plus, this team might hate me_ " Why do I have to be such a coward why do my weakness stop me? As well what about my promises two Minto, and Obito do they not mean anything now that Naruto had merged with the Ky-Kura or that the other now has some blood in them. Why am I weak, and why does it always get in the way of simple choice?"

 **"Now that is a question of life I do not know, yet one I seek the answer to every day,"** an old and wise voice spoke. At that Kakashi got in to his battle stance with a kunai in hand looked around. **"You don't need to be warry of me here. Let me come out so we can talk that all I really won't,"** The elderly voice said, then right in fort of Kakashi was a dog. This 'dog' had pale blue fur with yellow streak in it, and his claws on his paws looked like lighting bolts. The 'dog' eyes were the most socking one was silver with the iris looking like a crescent moon and the other to Kakashi looked like a fully awaken sharingun, Kakashi then got over his shock and asked "who are you and how did you get here?" the 'dog' looked thoughtful for a moment then said in a voice a grandfather would use with a child.

 **" Well I'm a demon my name is Zathen or to you lighting strike, and for the how I walked. Before you ask why the reason for my visit was to see the mortal that give the answer and the 14/16 demon that dumb fawned a demon lord, but now that I look at you seem to regret your choice. Now that I think about it, I so happen to need to make a pack with someone."**

"why me?" Kakashi asked now in a monotone voice.  
 **"You ask a lot of question young one, But the reason is I was looking for someone like myself you just to be it."**

"Ok that answer my first question, but my next is why do you need to make a pact?"

 **"Ah now that is a good one, the reason is when a demon gets old enough and does not want to fight, they have to pass the knowledge on to a younger dissident as decreed by the 4** **true king of the demons. Oh, and before you ask, I was one of the guards." Zathen** chucked at the end. Now Kakashi stunned at how this demon talk so casualty about himself, then asked,

"Will this pact help me make up to my team and be redeemed of the mistakes that I have made."

 **"I don't know, but I say it is a step."**

"One more question what does this pact in tail"

 **"I teach you all of my silks and once you master each one you than have to Kill me"** Zathen informed Kakashi.

Now Kakashi nodded his head, and Zathen then pulled him into his realm and said, **"your training will be done when morning strikes."**

"H-how can that be done," Kakashi asked.

 **"It because I can slow time here to where an hour out their feels like a year in here and you still have seven hours of night out their so I will make it three months here to an hour out there."** With that explain form Zathen the training begins. Kakashi leand a lot form the aged demon like how the elements really had no disadvantage form their weaknesses and that their was also eight as well the five he know as well as Ice, Light, and Darkness with that it continue intel morning

In the morning

Everyone was now eating breakfast even though they had to drag Kakashi out of his bed after being an hour late. Sakura then asked the question on her mind, "hey Naruto how are you full demon?" At this Naruto chuckled abet, "well when Kura was sealed in me made me more or less half demon then add the deal with Zeff so yea I'm 14/16 demon and before you say it demons lie like shinobi. So yea I have a two part of me that is still human an that enough for me, and that why I can make thought deals like not like you three."

This comment confused Sasuke and Sakura, and put Kakashi on egad that he did not show then Naruto asked, "So how was the one that you made a pact with Kakashi." This now peeked the curiosity at what they were talking about as well as look at Kakashi for answers so he sights and said. "I was going to tell you about that, but it seem like the dog was caught. I will tell you only this It was one of the 4 kings guard and that it." At that moment Naruto swop with Kura darker half, and his ring was emerald Green, and said, "so he finally found some one to make a pact with now did he, but he was only the second strongest out of the knight that guarded the 4. "

This now shock Sakura as see had sow his eye the color of his ring and the smooth yea devil may care audited told her that this was one of his darker sides but witch she could not tell. Then Kakashi asked, "who was your master, and who are you?"

"My name is Blaze and I'm the darker half of the Kura as for our master his name was Flareretheo the top of the midnight guard" Blaze said, Now that shocked and amazed Kakashi then Naruto after swoping back and asked, "so what element of elements are you Kakashi."

"Where the sensai go Naruto dumbass," Kakashi countered with in a monotone voice.

As for the girls they wore confused at the conversation that the other two seem to be having, then Naruto said, "I think formality with us is out the window ignoramus for we are now caronse anresnce." Kakashi laugh at that and said "I agree, oh and to answer your question I'm pure Lighting my comrade." Now this confused Sasuke, and Sakura even further about this conversation then Naruto pull out a talisman with the word gather on it and handed to Sakura and asked, "can you close your eyes and focus on this." Sakura did as Naruto ask with some hesitation Naruto look at it and it was now half brown and blue "So look like you souls/aura is half water and earth" Naruto stated with that Sakura open her eyes, and sow this after a couple of minutes, everyone their thought they heard Kura yell no to the havens. Then Naruto then asked, "so Kakashi are we starting mission or training first"

"We are doing both," Kakashi said with a smile that was seen from his mask and his eye that seemed to shin with sadistic glee.

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE7308: Hope you liked it oh and at this moment Kakashi only heard the word for good weak flame dumbass and does not really know hat he said to Naruto at the moment and the finely thing Naruto said was bother in arms that really all read and review. BY THE WAY FOR A DEMON HUNTER TO SEE ALL THEY HAVE TO KILL A DEMON WITH A FOGGY VIEW OR MAKE A PACKED LIKE KAKASHI DID.**

 **Zeff: oh heather we will finally meet again.**


End file.
